A Vampires Jealousy
by Protector-Of-Beautiful-Souls
Summary: During the events in italy, near the end of new moon. aro forces bella to become a vampire and tries to make her, edward and alice all join his coven but that might not be all he wants.
1. Prologue

**Well this is my first story so gimme a break.... if you dont like it, well then you dont like it, its your problem not mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters, they all belong to the incredible stephanie myer (i think thats how you spell it lol)**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

I never stopped and thought that it was going to happen this way. I always imagined that it would be more graceful and that we wouldn't be pushed into the circumstances we were in. I knew that from this day that if I could dream, I would have nightmares about what was happening at this very moment, at this very second……. But I am thankful that at least dreaming would be an impossibility.

There was no time to think about all the possible outcomes that could happen. I knew that if he couldn't control his instincts for even two seconds I would die.

It was then that the most beautiful, the most God like person I knew squeezed my hand and stared into my face….. All I could do was look into his black eyes. Just thinking about the beautiful darkness in his eyes made it worse. In those few second that i was able to look into his eyes, i could see his fear. It was then that I accepted my fate.

A tear escaped from my eye and began to roll down my cheek as I turned my head to _them,_ the group of people that could even be death itself. One of the girls i looked at snickered as she could probably sense the fear going through my head by just looking at me, while the man with the most translucently white skin looked back and nodded at me anxiously. The rest of the group just stared back, _expressionless._

I looked back at the beautiful boy standing next to me as his cold hands wiped the tears off my cheeks. I slowly closed my eyes preparing myself for the pain I was about to endure...

* * *

**I know its really short but its the prolouge, so yeh. Even if i do continue to write this story i don't know if the chapters will get any longer, but we'll see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Memories

**Ok well heres the first real chapter. i hope you like it and if you do please review :)**

**_Disclaimer:_ i do not own twilight and all its chracters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

The wind was blowing against my face, not like I could feel it though. Ever since I changed everything that would stop a normal human being was utterly insignificant. The wind, air, me getting sick, it didn't matter anymore. I am and will be for the rest of my existence a vampire.

I was with Edward and Alice, we were running to the airport, running to meet Edwards's family, running to tell them that we needed to run, hide or escape. There wasn't even enough time for me to hunt, meaning that I would be on a 4 hour flight in a airplane filled with humans…. Ugh just thinking about it made the burning feeling in my throat almost unbearable. I sighed. Only 4 hours I kept telling myself but I knew that I wasn't going to be the only one on the edge of their seat during the flight.

* * *

It felt like time was passing so slowly, only two hours of our flight passed. I was in the seat closest to the window of course. Edward and Alice made sure I was in a seat that would make it harder for me to attack humans, I couldn't understand why they did this, I could probably kill a quarter of the people in the airplane before anyone even noticed.

My hand had been griping onto the hand rest so hard it practically looked like a lump of metal. Edward seemed to sense my agitation. He slowly moved his hand to rest it on mine. His touch wasn't cold any more, it felt strange. I relaxed Edward them stretched his arm out to comfort me. It felt _wrong_ though. He took my relaxation the wrong way, the only reason I relaxed was because I was confused. Those painful blurry memories of last September came to my head. I lifted my legs up onto the seat and curled myself into a ball. The only difference the change made to my heart was that now it literally stopped beating, the hole was still there. I was and still am broken.

Edward removed his arm, he could feel my emptiness. He turned to look at Alice.

"Don't look at me Edward, if you hadn't made us leave in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess. You have to sort things out with Bella on your own" Alice said while glaring at him. She could obviously see the mess I was in.

One of the flight attendants who was handing out blankets and pillows came over, her eyes were set on Edward mesmerized by his beauty.

"Do you want any blankets or pillows, it gets pretty cold at night in planes," the flight said in a very excited girly way "Or if you want I can get you some drinks".

Her voice snapped me out of my broken memories. I hissed. _Oh my god did I just hiss…_ I quickly covered my mouth with my hands.

"The pillows and blankets will be fine. Thank you" Edward said in his beautiful voice.

"You know I could probably sneak down some food from first class. I hear it's a lot better than economy food" the flight attendant sounded really desperate.

Another hiss escaped my mouth

"That really won't be necessary" Edward assured her.

The flight attendant walked away to her friends who comforted her. It was obvious that she was upset about Edwards's rejection.

Alice turned to me.

"You know what Bella?," Alice said in a low tone so that only me and Edward could hear "can you please try to act more human so that I won't have to purposely crash the plane because every passenger in this plane found out that we were vampires. Ugh I can see it happening in my head already."

For the first time in this whole trip I laughed. Edward smiled and so did Alice. It seemed like for those few minutes everything was normal. The burning feeling in my throat disappeared, only to come back again as soon as the thought crossed my mind.

When we got off the flight the rest of Edwards family were there waiting for us. There was Emmett (the really bulky one with the big muscles), Jasper (Alice's mate who could feel and manipulate emotions), Rosalie (Emmett's mate and probably the most beautiful looking girl I have ever seen), Esme (who was like a mother to them) and of course Carlisle (who created all of them).

As we walked towards them Jasper tensed up. He could feel my thirst and from his personal experience he was always edgy when it came to newborns.

Esme gave me a big hug and in a worried tone said "Are you ok how you did? You must be so scared at the moment. All the changes."

"Carlisle, we need to talk the Volturri….." Edward exclaimed.

"Edward calm down, start from the beginning. We need to hear the whole story" Carlisle interrupted.

"well…"

**Well thats the end of the chapter hope you liked it. I tried to make it longer as you can see. anyways more will be explained about the story next chapter. oh and remember i f you liked it please reveiw, and if you have any suggestions tell me, im open to all ideas.**


End file.
